


Can't Pretend

by cherryblossompetals



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), Blake - Fandom, Schofield, Will/Tom, blakefield - Fandom, collegeau - Fandom, cutemoments, tom - Fandom, will - Fandom
Genre: M/M, this is just a cute modern au so we can have some happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossompetals/pseuds/cherryblossompetals
Summary: Will Schofield is taking the train into London for his classes like he does every single day. He definitely wasn't expecting Tom Blake, a complete stranger, to sit by him on this one particular ride.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Can't Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is actually my first ever piece of fanfiction writing. Who would've known the 1917 boys would've broken that barrier for me. I've always wanted to write, mostly screenplays but this will do for now. Apologies for any mistakes!
> 
> Also, this chapter is very short? Less than 1k words but it's a nice little intro.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Will quietly steps through the train car, keeping his eyes aimed at the floor. He walks until he finds his usual spot at the back and slides into the seat. Preparing for the long ride ahead, Will takes out his headphones and starts to aimlessly scroll through his music and eventually lands on a playlist he likes. Leaning back against the seat, he closes his eyes and sighs. Will had been making these trips daily for some time now. Each time he sits by himself for the two-hour train ride before eventually getting off in London to go about his business. Every single time, except for today.

“Scuse me-” Will doesn’t think the voice is for him initially, he just keeps his eyes closed. 

“Scuse me!” said a bit louder this time, Will realizes that the voice is for him and he opens his eyes. Standing right in front of his seat is a slightly short man with floppy brown hair and the brightest blue eyes he’s ever seen. 

“Mind if I sit here mate?” The man has a strong accent and smiles slightly at Will when he speaks. Will, too shocked to say anything just gives a slight nod and shifts over in his seat. This has never happened to him before, his trips have always been the same. Just him, alone with his thoughts and music. Will snaps out of his mind again when the man leans over with an open palm. 

“I’m Tom. Thanks for moving over, no one else looked friendly” Tom joked. Will carefully shakes his hand and clears his throat before introducing himself. 

“William. Will.” 

Tom smiles at him then puts his own earbuds in and slides back against the seat. Will turns his music back on and looks out the window. This will still be a normal day, he just needs to get into town so he can go to his classes and then take the train back home at the end of the day. Thinking about his plan doesn’t distract from the man next to him though, who is now peacefully reading a book. Will cannot stop thinking about those eyes. His own eyes are blue, but not like that. The man, Tom, his eyes reminded Will of the ocean. Will loved the ocean, he used to go all the time as a child. Will shakes his head and tries to focus on something else. He has two classes today, Philosophy and Music Theory. Philosophy will be boring but Will loves Music Theory, especially since he plays the piano. His thoughts are interrupted yet again by a sudden weight against his shoulder. Will turns his head slightly and sees that Tom has slumped against his shoulder, asleep. 

How did this happen? Has Will been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Tom dozing off right next to him? What does he do? Wake him up? 

“Tom?” Will pauses and waits for a response. Tom doesn’t stir, so Will tries again.

“Uh, Tom?” The sleeping man doesn’t shift in the slightest and Will looks straight ahead. He’ll wake up before Will’s stop, there’s no need to worry. He tries to ignore the warmth of Tom against his shoulder and leans back into his seat to think some more. He closes his eyes and starts to drift off.

When Will wakes up, not much time has passed but he did miss his stop. He blinks a few times and notices that Tom is still asleep on his shoulder. He can’t help but smile, the man is quite pretty when he sleeps. Will shakes the thought from his head. Tom probably wouldn’t appreciate Will thinking he’s pretty. Plus, he’s a stranger. Once he wakes up, Will will never see him again. The tube location announcement fills the car and makes Will snap back to reality.

“Shit!” He exclaims. This startles Tom awake, who had started to drool on Will’s shoulder. 

“Bloody hell, how long was I out for?” Tom checks his watch through tired eyes and Will can’t help but notice how his hair looks nice when it’s messy from sleep. 

“I’m not sure but I’ve missed my stop.” 

“Damn, I guess I did too.” Tom rubs his eyes and Will looks away. Maybe he should have woken him up? Now he feels a bit responsible for the situation they’ve found themselves in. Will is definitely going to miss Philosophy at this rate. Maybe he could make it to Music Theory if he got off at the next stop.

“-Will?” Tom says loudly. Will looks up at him.

“Sorry, what?”

“I was asking if you wanted to get off at the next stop and grab a coffee or something.” Tom looks at Will hopefully and Will is shocked. He thought they’d just go about their own days after this but Tom wants to go somewhere with him? 

“Well? I haven’t got all day.” Tom jokes. Will smiles then he nods at Tom, agreeing to his proposal. Maybe this day won’t be so normal after all.


End file.
